Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!
by Luka Megurine
Summary: Kaito has been crushing on Luka for a long time. He finally gets his chance to go on a date with her. Will he be able to keep her satisfied? Or disappointed?


**Hey Guys this is my first time writing a Vocaloids fan fiction. So please go easy on me!**

**I do not own Vocaloids or any of the characters! I own the plot! Muahaha!**

**Well On with the story!

* * *

**

'I can't stand it! Why is she always with him?! Am I not good enough?!' these thoughts trailed along the mind of a Blue-haired, blue-eyed man as he roughly kicked a random can on the streets he was walking on.

"Is there something wrong with me?" He asked himself looking up to the clear blue sky.

He continued along his walk as he saw happy lovers passing by. Oh how he envied them, how he wished he could be as happy as them, but NO! He just had to fall for a woman with a very dominating personality who hates his guts.

'Damn that Luka!' he thought to himself as he unconsciously gritted his teeth. Hands in his pockets and back slightly slouched from annoyance Kaito continued on his way back to his apartment. Why did he have to live next to her? He knew that she would overpower him in his own home someday. Unfortunately that day came rather too soon.

Kaito took out the key to his door and placed it inside the lock; he noticed that the door was already open. Kaito went on his way entering his apartment and noticed someone was inside.

"Oh Kaito! You're home early" said a long pink haired angel

'Wait? Did I just say angel? Luka ? An Angel?! I must be going out of my mind' Kaito blushed at the mere thought.

"Oi, earth to ice cream boy!" Said Luka as she slowly moved her hand up and down in front of Kaito's flustering face

"Luka? Why are you here?" He asked

Luka took a seat on his couch as she replied

"What are you talking about? It Tuesday! Remember? Our Movie Night?"

"What Miku? Gakupo? Rin & Len?"

Luka turned to him surprised.

"Didn't they tell you? They're all having a samurai party a Gakupo's"

Hearing his name made Kaito furious for no reason. He decided it was not time yet.

"Why aren't **you** there with them?" Kaito asked emphasizing the you .

Luka laughed in reply as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Kaito's neck.

"Cause I want to be with you" she replied seductively

Luka caught him off guard. 'Is this for real?!'

Luka released her arms as she went back to the couch.

"Just kidding!" she laughed. To her it was a joke. To him it was a miracle, a miracle that would never happen. Luka crossed her legs as she took the remote from the table in front of her and began shifting from channel to channel.

" I hate Gakupo! That man is such a pervert"

Kaito stood there frozen. He had the sudden urge to hug Luka. He didn't even pay attention to Luka's complaints about the channels. He felt incomplete with her warmth.

'I must be going crazy!'

"So?" he heard Luka asked

"So…what?"

"I said what movie did you choose?"

Kaito shook his head remembering the reason why he was out in the first place.

"Ooops…"

"What do you mean by ooops? Kaito, did you forget to rent a movie?"

Kaito awkwardly scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

" You did, didn't you?" her question was surprisingly calm.

" No, sorry Luka… Maybe next week…"

Luka shook her head refusing to leave.

" I'm not going anywhere Kaito" she smirked evilly as she slowly pulled his scarf closer to her. " Now…let's do something fun shall we? "

Kaito swallowed his saliva, fearing what Luka has in store for their night of togetherness.

" Let's go eat out. I'm hungry"

Then it hit him! This was it! This is his chance! Finally! A date with Luka. Okay well maybe not a date date, but still!

" Wait for me!" she bid her temporary goodbye as she entered her own apartment.

Kaito decided to change his clothing. He always wore a white and blue coat with a scarf, he would easily be seen by the public , he and his friends were famous singers. They were known in a group as Vocaloids because of their superior singing skills. Kaito decided on wearing a plain blue t-shirt and washed out jeans and blue sneakers, he still had his scarf on.

' This will do, I guess...I hope Luka doesn't dress up fancy like she always does.' he thought as he reached for his wallet and cellphone.

His door bell rang and his door opened revealing Luka wearing a simple black and gold tee ,a dark blue boyfriend jeans and white sneakers. To Kaito even though Luka dressed casually, she still looked gorgeous like an angel.

"How do I look?"

Kaito couldn't help but stare at her as if she was the most interesting in the world.

"Like an angel..."

"An angel? Thank you!" Luka replied

'Crap! Did I just say that out loud?!' Thought Kaito in panic

Noticing Kaito was acting a bit weird she decided to ask.

" Kaito, are you okay?" She asked as she slowly placed her warm hand on his forehead. Kaito started blushing madly and turned away immediately.

"I-I'm fine" he replied stuttering

Luka smiled at him and giggled.

" What's so funny?" Kaito asked

"Nothing...It's just that...this is the first time I saw you wearing normal everyday clothes you know... Kaito you look dashing"

Kaito was at loss for words. He didn't know what to say. Was this another joke?

" Luka... are you playing with me?" He asked

Luka looked at him strangely.

"P-playing with you? Kaito if you can't even distinguish a joke from the real deal, then it's no use complimenting you" She replied angrily

"Okay... I'm sorry..." Kaito bowed his head.

" Well if you're ready... let's go" Said Luka as she took Kaito by the wrist and pulled him out of his apartment

' What's up with Kaito? He isn't normally like this' thought Luka as she waited for Kaito to lock his apartment. She took a quick second glance at him and blushed. 'Why am I blushing?! He's Kaito!...well...he does look handsome...What am I thinking?!'

Kaito finally locked his apartment and noticed Luka looking at him. He decided ' I'm not going to let this like this anymore! from Now on! I'll be cool gentleman Kaito!'

"Kaito..." he heard Luka say. Kaito turned his head only to have his cheek kissed by Luka.

"Thank you..." said Luka blushing madly as she turned away from Kaito. 'Oh god why did I just do that?!'

Kaito placed his hand on cheek where Luka planted a kiss. It felt really warm and fuzzy. ' So this is what you call a warm fuzzy feeling when being touched by the one you love...let alone kissed' Kaito bowed before Luka and said "Shall we? M'lady?" as he took her hand and led her downstairs.

TBC...

* * *

**So what do you guys think? This is the first chapter!**

any ideas...suggestions...?

_Kisses blown are kisses wasted. Kisses aren't kisses unless they are tasted. Kisses spread germs and germs are hated. So kiss me baby; I'm vaccinated. _ -anonymous

_The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer.****** -Oliver Wendell Holmes**_

_Never underestimate the power of the perfect kiss. get it rite, and the rest will fall into place.- Anonymous  
_


End file.
